1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of checking sleep mode function in a TV, and in particular to an improved method of checking sleep mode function in a TV which is capable of turning off power when there is no response to a message prompting a viewer for confirming whether a continued viewing is desired after a predetermined time when a set sleep mode time is reached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a power-off-time function is provided in a TV and the like such as a television or a video cassette tape recorder (VCR) so as to prevent wasting of power by the apparatus when a viewer falls asleep while watching television.
A viewer can take advantage of the power-off-time function of a TV and the like at midnight, or at a time when a viewer easily falls asleep.
When a viewer falls asleep while watching a program with a sleep mode set in a TV or the like, and then a set sleep mode time, i.e. the predetermined time is reached (the predetermined time when power is to be turned off), power to the device is automatically turned off, and thereby the wasting of power and the shortening of durability caused by an unnecessary operation can be prevented.
However, in today's society, people are stressed and tired due to work, and often fall asleep while watching TV, but usually set the sleep mode time longer than required.
When the viewer falls asleep before the set sleep mode time is reached, the TV may be undesirably kept on for a long period of time, resulting in waste of power and shortening of durability as well.
In addition, since power is to be automatically turned off when a set sleep mode time is reached, when the viewer wishes to continue watching TV past the set sleep mode time, the viewer has a little inconvenience of turning on again the turned off TV after the set sleep mode time has expired.